The Reason
by Hai Dhere
Summary: AU. Raven had nothing to live for, or so he thought. The day He met Eve had been one of the best day's of his life. He slowly feel in love with her and decided he was going to tell her his feelings. (I'm terrible at summaries, sorry! ) RavenxEve short little one shot.


**So like I was bored in 4****th**** period and decided to write this k? Don't judge QAQ.**

**Classes/OCs ( Yes there's OC =w= )**

**Eve – Code Nemesis ( Because Reasons :p ) ( 17 )**

**Raven – Reckless Fist ( Plot that's why D:( ) ( 18 ) **

**Scarlet – ( She has purple cuz she's a rebel and light brown )**

**Skylar – ( Caramel brown and light brown eyes. Skylar and Scarlet are sisters, k? )**

**- Mean a few minutes passed, k?**

**Narrator's POV **

_Raven had nothing to live for. That's what he thought. He though no one loved him. So, he flirted with many girls to fill that void. It didn't. He thought that no one cared what he did or what he accomplished. So, he failed every test and never turned in a homework assignment. He thought everyone hated him. So, he was cold to everyone who wanted to be "friend". Until he met __**her **__that one day when he was little. He still remembered it to this very day._

_**Flashback Start **_

_**It was in fourth grade. He was sitting at the desk in detention just not giving a care in the world. He loved to give the teachers a hard time. He loved the thrill of their frustration and knowing that he caused it made him feel accomplished. Raven kicked his feet up on the desk and sighed. **_

"_Dumbass teachers…." __**He mumbled. He hated teachers. He hated how they thought they had authority over him. **_

"_You should not disrespect your superiors." __**A monotone voice responded, from the doorway. **__"They do not punish and scold you because they want to," __**The voice went on. **__"They do this because it is their job." _

_**After the person had stated that, Raven just scoffed. **__"I'm not retarded. I know that."_

"_If you knew, you wouldn't have said: "Dumbass teachers"."_

"_What would you know and why are you just sitting there spying on me? Got a crush or something?" __**The girl rolled her eyes at this statement.**_

"_No, I left my lunch in the classroom and had to retrieve it." _

"_Huh. Bad excuse."_

"_Your ego is to big for your head. Imbecile." _

"_Well, I was just relaxing in here and you just come and here and call me an imbecile. Wow, snippy much? Ever heard of manners?"_

"_If you have ever heard of manners, you would use them." __**The girl snapped back.**_

"_Wow, yelling now? Geez, what are you on your period."_

_**The girl face had a look of disgust. **__"What a lewd thing to say!"_

"_What are you still doing in her bitching. Don't you have a lunch to eat?" _

"_Hmph, yes! I will gladly take and be on my way!" _

"_Yea you do that" __**With that, Eve stormed off. She was furious. Raven was quite…. Intrigued. That argument he had with Eve had been the most exciting thing to happen in his life since a long time ago, he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He planned on getting into more arguments with her. It was fun to him. Very fun. **_

_**Flashback End **_

* * *

_I remember that day. _Raven thought. _She's still the same. I still love her though. I wonder where she is right now. I should text her. _Raven stared at his phone. _She probably wouldn't want to be bothered by me. _Raven smiled. _Oh well, I love seeing her reactions anyways. _Raven reached for his phone and began to text Eve.

_Hey beautiful. ;3 _Raven knew that Eve was _**way **_too polite not to text back. So, he knew she would respond, even if Eve was annoyed whenever, he texted her.

_What do you inquire?_

"Still using grammar, even when she texts? She really is different." Raven didn't care if he spoke aloud. He lived alone, so no one would hear him.

_Just wanted ur company Even if it iz thru txt. _

_Well, I have told you before, do not use my number unless it is an emergency. _

_Aw so mean._

_I will stop responding and see you at school tomorrow, Raven._

_K, cya babe_

After texting Eve, Raven went to sleep. He was excited to see his beloved Eve tomorrow.

* * *

_**School Entrance**_

Raven was walking to school wondering where Eve was.

_She's probably reading a book or something. She's so different I love it so much. Now, to see where she is. _Raven scanned the area of the school hoping to see the sight of her snow, white hair.

"Kya~! There's Raven!" a fan girl shouted.

"Oh Em Gee, it is him!" Raven was then surrounded by a mob of fan girls. He tried to look over their heads hoping to catch at least a glimpse. He then felt two hands pull him out of the mob of fan girl. He was then turned around to see two faces. One girl had purple hair and light brown eyes. The other had caramel brown hair with brown eyes. He recognized who it was, Eve's friends Skylar and Scarlet.

"Looking for Eve?" Skylar raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the idea of Raven dating Eve. Skylar thought Raven was a no-good "rebel".

"Yea, problem?"

"Yea there i-" Scarlet cut Skylar off.

"Get over it Skylar." Scarlet hated how her sister treated Raven like some kind of animal. "He likes Eve so just tell him where he can find her. You're just getting in the damn way time. He doesn't stop you from following that kid you like. So, don't stop him"

Skylar pursed her lips. She hesitated for a bit before responding. "She's by the tree."

"What tree, dumbass?" Scarlet raised her hand ready to slap her sister.

"The one in the back of the school." She mumbled barely audible

"Clearly!"

"The one in the back of the school! Quit getting on my ass about it, god!"

"There you go Raven. Go find your girl."

"Thanks, Scarlet and Skylar" Raven waved as he ran off.

"Don't get in there way again or I'm gonna beat you down."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what that guys is gonna do to her! He might break her heart!"

"Just get to class you fucking drama queen." Scarlet rolled her eyes at her sister's over dramatic attitude.

With that the two sisters headed to class, while Raven went to go find his precious Eve.

* * *

_So, behind the tree, huh? Typical bookworm. She's so difference._

Raven walked around the school building towards the back. He was hoping to see the sight of Eve's beautiful white hair and he porcelain skin.

_Skylar had better not lied. She always trya' cockblock me and Eve's relationship. So, it wouldn't be odd if she gave me some lie and told me to buzz off of something._

He continued to walk around the school building until he came to the back portion.

_Now that I think about it she wasn't fucking specific enough about what tree she was reading by. Damn it, Skylar! I probably would have been better off trying to find Eve at lunchtime anyways. She's always in the same spot when it lunch so it wouldn't have been much of a problem. _

Once in the back he looked over the field that was behind the school. Raven didn't realize how big the field was.

_Eve could be anywhere in this damn field. Well, my best bet is to wait for the bell to ring so she could walk back around. Might as well start search. She isn't gonna be found by me if I sit on my ass just waiting for her._

Raven began to walk out into the field that lay in front of him. It was going to take him the whole morning to find Eve her. Well, _**if **_she was here. Hopefully, she was and Skylar didn't throw him off. He then heard something that was music to his ears. Eve's humming. He knew it was Eve. Eve's voice was low and monotone at times, but she could show emotion, even though other's claimed she couldn't. Her humming was different though. Her voice was still very low and quiet, but it was very soft and sweet. It sounded like smooth, like silk, it was low and quiet, but you could tell it had meaning in it. Raven followed the voice through the field until he came upon a willow tree. He heard the source of the humming, Eve, from behind the tree. He slowly crept around the tree until he came behind Eve and placed his hands around her eyes. He felt her tense up for a moment and then loosen up upon realizing he was the only one who would bother doing that to her.

"Guess who." Raven said, a sly tone shown clearly in his voice.

"Raven, I would appreciate if you would take your hands off of me eyes."

"Aw, your no fun." Raven slowly took his hands off Eve's face and took a seat next to her on the soft grass.

"Do you need something?"

"Your company."

"I would like a valid answer."

"I thought that was pretty valid, if you ask me."

"Yes, but I did not ask for your opinion. I recall asking you for a valid answer."

"A valid answer, huh?"

"Yes, that is what I recall asking."

"I like your company." Raven continued, he was going to go on a ramble about what he liked about Eve. Just to get a reaction. "I like how you talk, your walk, your attitude, and everything about you. You're so different and I _**love **_it. Just seeing your presence will make my day. That's why I wanted to see you."

Eve was speechless. She was embarrassed by how sweet Raven was. She began to blush so she looked down at the ground hoping Raven wouldn't see her face and get an ego boost bigger than it needs to be.

"Valid enough for you."

Eve didn't know what to say. So, she spoke her mind. She was tired of not being able to speak her mind because she was too embarrassed to do so. She was going to tell Raven how she felt, but not without a few questions.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"I did not stutter. I asked you: "why me?". It was Eve's turn to go on a ramble of how she felt. "Out of all the other girls you could have chose, you chose me. I am the blandest girl you ever meet. You've had chance with super models, actresses, and much more appealing girls than me. Despite that, you still choose to bother me. You still choose to constantly find me just for company and I do not understand why."

Raven was speechless. He knew exactly what to say he was just surprised Eve had spoken her true feelings to him. Before he could answer her, the bell rang.

"Never mind, I must get to class." Eve got up and was reading to walk away. Raven wasn't going to let her go so easily now that he got some emotion out of her. He grabbed her petite hand and pulled her close to her. He sat her in his lap and made her lean her head on his chest.

"Because, I love you." Eve blushed again at his words. "Before I met you, that day in fourth day grade, I had nothing to live for." Raven continued. "As you know, my parents are world renowned for their fashion line _The Crow Mercenaries, _so they never had time for me. I always thought they would give me the slightest bit of attention as a kid, but they never did. I stopped caring. I began "asking girls out" in fourth grade, hoping it would feel the gap of love I needed, I talked back to the teachers hoping they would call my parents so they would scold me, the never did, and then I met you." Raven stared off in a daze remembering that day. "You were the first person to scold me, even if it was just a little, and then when I argued back you didn't get fed up and yelled at me, you yelled back and then at that point I found you interesting. It wasn't until I really got to know you until I feel in love with you."

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"When I saved you from that damn punk freshman year." Raven gritted his teeth at the memory.

* * *

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Hey, you're pretty cute. Aren'tcha?" __**The man was obviously drunk.**_

"_I am trying to get hope, so I would appreciate it if you moved out of my way."_

"_Awwh, you're a snippy one" __**The man hiccupped. **__"I-I like that in a girl." _

"_You are obviously drunk, so please go get a cab for the safety of yourself and others."_

_**The man grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her close. His breath reeked of whiskey.**_

"_I'm not taking no for a-annnn-an answer" _

_**Eve struggled from the man's grasp, desperate to break free. It was futile. His toned physic was no match for her petite figure. She didn't give up. She was kicking and screaming trying to call for help. She wished that someone would come to her aid and save her. Then, the man dragged her into an alleyway. Once in the alleyway, Eve began to lose hope. She stopped hoping that someone would come and save her. Then, the distance sound of the fire escape clanging could be heard. She heard large footsteps coming from above. **_

_Did someone see him drag me into the alleyway? __**Eve began to regain hope again, knowing that someone was near. Eve started crying out for help again.**_

"_Help! Someone hel-" __**Her please were interrupted by the man throwing her on the ground.**_

"_Shut up, you little bitch!" _

"_Who the hell are you calling a little bitch?" __**Eve recognized the voice. She knew she was going to be saved.**_

"_Who the hell are you, yo-you little punk?" __**The man stumbled as he tried to approach the person that interrupted his little "scheme" **_

"_You better let her fucking go!" _

"_Or what~?" __**The man taunted.**_

"_Or I'll beat your ass."_

"_Do it." _

_**Raven taught this statement was a challenge. He stepped in front of the drunkard and threw a punch straight into his jaw. The man fell over into a pile a trash bins and was out cold. Partly due to the face his was drunk. Raven walked over to Eve and reached out his hands.**_

"_Oi, Eve. You okay?" _

_**Instead of nodding like she usually would, she buried her face into Raven's chest and began crying. **_

"_Th-than-thank you, Raven" __**She didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay here, she wanted to stay in the comfort of Raven. Her savior**_

"_It's okay, Eve. It'll be okay."_

* * *

_**Flashback End **_

"Oh, yes…." Eve remembered the day Raven had come to her aid and saved her from the attacker.

"You buried you face in my chest and repeatedly thanked me. I wouldn't normally save a girl, but I felt like you were and important part of me. That's when I realized I had fallen in love with you."

Eve looked up at Raven wide eyed. "Rav…en."

Raven smiled. "So, do you have the same feelings for me?"

"I-I uh, um." Eve was losing her composer.

Raven sighed. "I guess that's a no, huh?" Raven lifted Eve from his lap bridal style and placed her back on her feet. "Oh well, worth a shot to tell ya' my feelings, right?"

He began to walk towards the school.

"Raven, wait" Eve grabbed the back of Raven's shirt and looked down.

"I…. love you too." She looked down, her face bright pink.

Raven eyes widened and he quickly turned around to embrace Eve. He rested his chin on her head and whispered her name. "Eve."

She buried her face into his chest. "Raven, I love you, I love you."

"I know," He said, with a smile.

"We need to get to class." Eve looked up at Raven.

"Yea I know." Eve and Raven turned around to walk to the school building. "Wanna hold hands?" Raven stuck out his hand for Eve to grasp.

"Yes, that would be nice." Eve took Raven's hand and entwined her fingers with his. They both walked hand-and-hand back to school.

* * *

**So, like dis was my attempt at a RavenxEve oneshot. Big thanks to my four besties ( xP ) Jesyca Elaine Julie and Lauren for helping me out with the oneshot. Jesyca = Skylar Elaine = Scarlet and Julie and Lauren helped me with the almost lime xp. I might continue if you want me to ,but for now it's a completed one shot. Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
